Data centers are facilities for housing computer systems, which perform a diverse range of functions, such as hosting websites, warehousing information, and providing cloud-based computing solutions for remote users. To support such functions, data centers typically include a myriad of components, such as computing servers, network switches, and data storage arrays, for example.
The various components of a data center are commonly connected to a network. For example, components may be connected together by a local area network (LAN), which in turn may be connected to the Internet or some other wide area network (WAN). Organizations, such as companies, often own or lease multiple data centers at different geographical locations. Administrators may operate software to access the components of the various data centers over the Internet.
Data centers are sometimes provided in the form of integrated systems, which include preconfigured groupings of network, compute, storage, and other components. Such integrated systems are known in the art as “Converged IT Infrastructures,” which are referred to herein by the acronym “CITIs.” Examples of CITIs include the Vblock™ family of converged IT infrastructure systems, which are available from VCE Company of Richardson, Tex.